topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Fiamma of the Right
Origins: ToAru Majutsu no Index Classification: Human magician, Leader of God's Right Seat Age: Unknown, should be in his twenties. Gender: Male [[Threat levels|'Threat level']]: Dragon || Maoh || God || Celestial-* * Can use all of index's spells including mini-gungnir.* Powers and abilities: Can replicate any biblical phenomena done using the right hand, regeneration (mid-low at least. possibly low-mid)*, attacks Ignore conventional durability, distance, and speed**, Teleportation (Unknown range, at least several kilometers)*** || Can replicate any miracle in the bible || Access to the thousands of grimoires that Index possesses *“It’s quite simple. What I possess is not the right arm itself but the power that should reside in the right arm. The right is used in most Christian rituals. Archangel Michael cut down the leader of the fallen angels with his right hand, the Son of God healed the sick with his right hand, the Bible was written with the right hand, and, well, there are many others. In other words, I can freely use a great number of Christian supernatural phenomena. You can figure out the rest. You’re not so incompetent you can’t do that.”- Fiamma, OT20.* * "It was beyond playing rock-paper-scissors against someone who got to choose after you had shown your hand. Simply put, Fiamma was almighty. Whether you used rock, paper, or scissors, Fiamma would just use “win”. It did not matter what shape his fingers made. At the point that he made the challenge, he had already won. That was why Fiamma did not need the things that were usually necessary. Speed. Toughness. Intelligence. Physical strength. Space between him and his opponent. Numbers. A weapon. Fiamma could bring an end to the fight by merely holding out his hand, so he did not need any of the usual cards that would lead to a tiny victory when used together. He needed to do only one thing to win. He would swing his right hand and it was all over. That was all there was to it. It seemed he had been limited in the number of times he could use it before, but he had overcome that by compensating with the knowledge he received from Index. Now, Fiamma could win as many times as he wanted."- Narration, OT22.** * "It was Fiamma of the Right. Kamijou immediately recognized the red figure that jumped in right in front of him. There was a disconnect between the person who activated the magic and the place the magic had been activated in. It was similar to Second Princess Carissa when she used both Curtana Original and the bunker clusters. It seemed he was drawing their focus with the large scale attack so he could send his true attack at their unguarded side." Narration, OT20. Teleported a distance of 30-40 kms to the location of Touma.*** [[Physical strength|'Physical strength']]: Likely Human+ (like most magicians, he doesn't use his physical prowess in combat) || At least Human+, likely peak human (Should be superior to his previous stats) [[Attack potency/Destructive capacity|'Attack potency/Destructive capacity']]: At least Island+ (Can hold up the Star of Bethlehem several kilometers in the air and scales above completed Brahma Astra), likely higher. Inapplicable (due to the nature of the Holy Right) || Continent+ (Is able to end the entirety of WW3 with a single strike of his right hand. The Star of belthehem generated enough Telesma to wipe out all of the Eurasia supercontinent), Inapplicable (due to the nature of The Right Hand's hax) || Planet level (Was stated to be able to vaporize the planet with his new-found power), , Inapplicable (due to the nature of The Right Hand's hax) || At least nigh-universe+ (Mini-Gungnir was stated to be able to destroy one universe if mishandled) Durability: Unknown, likely Peak human. [[Speed|'Speed']]: Unknown (uses teleportation for movement), at least FTL reactions (can follow up on Accelerator, Fuze=Kazakiri and Gabriel 's fight. Accelerator is casually SoL in his brain-damaged state) || Same as the previous || Unknown, at least FTL+ reactions, likely FTLx, possibly low MFTL (should be superior to his previous stats) [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Super genius. Was the mastermind behind WW3 and a great magician within the Roman Catholic church. He also helped in constructing and improving the Fairy spell that not even Othinus was able to counter. [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Average. Range: Several kilometers with Flaming sword. Planetary with the holy right. Standard equipment: None notable Key: Normal base || The Star of Belthehem || La persona Superiore a Dio || Index spells Notable attacks and Techniques *'Flaming Sword': a 30-40km long sword that symbolizes the sword that Archangel Michael used to banish Lucifer. *'Turn into a Fairy (''Fairy spell)''': A spell used by Fiamma of the Right on Othinus before the completion of Gungnir. It brings the targetted "god" to a domain where he/she could be defeated by "normal humans". 6dbfb2add6d394f3f06b8be49d282042d4363043_hq.jpg Fiamma_di_la_destra.jpg Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Male Category:Magic user Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:ToAru Majutsu no Index Category:Light novel Category:MHS speeds Category:FTL speeds